Malevolence and Mercey
by Jeshickah Knight
Summary: Six girls verse four boys, all sixteen, trying to beat out each other to be known as Hogwarts pranking ledgends. Marauder's time period... temporary hiatus, I'm very sorry! Ideas are hard to come by currently
1. Chapter 1

_**Malevolence & Mercey**_

_Chapter 1: Meet the Girls_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Malevolence_-_n_-_the showing of or rising from ill will, spite, or hatred. **syn **malignant, malign, malicious, spiteful._

Mercey Hawthorne was the appointed leader of Malevolence. She was stubborn and strong for a known Ravenclaw flirt. She had light brown hair that tumbled perfectly down her back in a flawlessly straight waterfall. When the creative mind of the group thought it would be a great idea for all the girls to dye colored streaks in their hair, Mercey quickly chose her favorite color. Now her beautiful light brown hair was forever streaked with navy blue. She was sure in her ways and ideas even when the rest of her team tweaked them so they would be possible. Still, she was their leader and coconspirator and she wore the responsibility well.

Lucy Hawthorne was the brilliant one, formulation most of the plans. Her projects and plans work a lot better than her cousin's did. She was a very mysterious member and a little less obvious flirting, but all the Ravenclaw boys knew to steer clear of her. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that boys nearly drowned in when she flirted, and played the part of dangerous tools in such events. She held tight curls in her silky black hair that shined with violet to match her colored 'highlights'. She was quick-witted and had quite a good joking streak. Even though Mercey was her cousin, she was not spared if she broke any of the rules set down in Malevolence Code.

Vanessa Lawrence, the fair-haired princess, was the most unlikely member of the team. She was strictly a girly-girl, and was very preppy up until the fateful day she mistakenly crossed paths with Hawthorne cousins when they were still fresh-faced first-years. She was still a girly-girl, as shown by the pink tones in her golden blonde hair, but she didn't mind rolling up her sleeves and getting dirty every now and again. Since everyone else seemed to bring something to the group, she decided, if it ever came down to it, she gave Malevolence its flare. And for a Hufflepuff, she was a bit more rebellious than the rest of her house.

Lindsay Daymondé was the creative one, bringing up the Color Changing Charm for a signature for the girls. She got to pick first, sticking pale green in her brilliant red hair. On anyone else, green streaked red hair would have looked like a horrible Christmas tragedy, but Lindsay made it work for her. She was the quiet and reserved member, but brilliantly intelligent and a very brave member, the perfect Gryffindor female role-model…except for the pranks she thought up for Malevolence.

Nicole Ezmond was the rebel, and that made her the perfect for being a Malevolence girl, even though she would be the only Slytherin ever allowed in. she had refused to streak her short black hair with a color, but instead modified it so the tips were a golden yellow. She was smart, and could have been every teacher's favorite student if only she would apply herself to her school work instead of pulling pranks. She preferred to act up in class and was known to even dare teachers to give her even stricter punishments than she really deserved.

Castella Cromwell was the shy one and she was the last to join. By the 'no doubles' rule on the Color Changing Charm, she was supposed to have orange. Vanessa, self-appointed image manager, was the first to stand up and say no. Eventually, they decided that if they used teal it wouldn't be against the rules. And with Castella's light blonde hair, the teal turned to a much more mint like shade. But the mint-color fit her spacey personality a lot better, and fit her well with the rest of her group.

The six girls were a very tight group. They went everywhere together and had the flawless talent that made them somewhat of a dream team, or to their teachers, a nightmare. They were infamous, everyone knew who they were and if they didn't, they soon learned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercey walked around the edge of the lake, her socks and shoes stripped off so she could dip her feet in the chilly water. Her hair was swept back in a single braid down her back, stopping about half-way down. Her shirt was sloppily coming untucked and unbuttoned at top to show off her lacey new camisole. Her too-short skirt fluttered gently in the breeze, floating up almost to the point of showing-off more than she had meant to. Her sweater and robes were lying beside her socks, shoes and bag. She was laughing, gossiping and plotting with her five friends, who were dressed about the same as her.

"Luc, did you get that essay for Defense?" Vanessa asked, skipping away from a wave in the cold water.

"I still don't get why _someone_ had to come in late, and get us the essay in the first place." The curly haired girl replied, glaring pointedly at her cousin.

"Hey," Mercey laughed. "Just 'because I was late for class five-"

"Six times," Lindsay pointed out.

"Okay, six-"

"No, it was the seventh time," Castella remarked, "or have you forgotten when Professor Slughorn caught her painting her nails in the bathroom and escorted her to class."

"Oh, that was awesome, Josten's face was hilarious!" Nicole grinned, remembering their latest Defense Against Dark Arts teacher's face when the Potions teacher escorted a scowling brown haired girl into class. It was Mercey's third time being late for class.

"Okay, okay, I give up," Mercey blushed, holding her hands up in surrender, and grinning. "I just don't get why Josten got so mad for it."

Silent for a moment, the girls looked at one another, slowly smiles crept across their faces and they all broke out in laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Prongs, check out those girls by the lake," Sirius Black grinned, nodding toward the girls.

"You mean Malevolence?" James Potter asked, looking to the lake and noticing the group.

"Malevolence? Where have I heard that before?" Sirius said, trying to think of where he had heard the title before.

"You know," Remus looked up from his book, "Mercey, Lucy, Vanessa, Lindsay, Nicole, and Castella? They're all in our year aren't they?"

"You mean, _the _Malevolence?" Sirius looked shocked. "As in our competition?"

"Is there any other?" James replied, "There may be six of them but at least they don't have someone like Wormtail."

"I didn't think they looked like _that_!" Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair, sweeping it out of his eyes. "The one with the blue in her hair, she is _hot_!"

"Which one? Blonde or brunette?" Remus asked, putting a bookmark back in his books, and shoving the book in his bag.

"Brunette, with the braid," Sirius said as he stood up from his spot under the tree, bushing the dirt and dead grass off his bottom. "The other one looks like too much of a goody-witch for me. I'll be back in a second."

"See ya later, Padfoot," Remus also stood. "I'm going to go visit Wormtail."

"I guess, I'll go with you." James reluctantly got up as well, stowing the Snitch he was playing with back in his pocket. "Or maybe I should head over to the library to find Lily."

James and Remus headed up to the castle as Sirius went down to the lake.

The brown-and-blue haired girl had fallen behind, stopping a few times to flick the water with her toes. Sirius snuck up behind her, draping his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Nice braid,"

Caught off guard, the girl kicked out behind her and sweeping her arm around to the side, catching one of his legs and knocking him to the ground. Quickly grabbing his arm, she forced it against his back as he fell, and knelt with one knee on his back.

"Okay, you're not the kind of girl that likes complements." He gasped slightly, winded from his sudden fall.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded, letting go of his arm, and stepping back. "Sneaking up behind people and scaring them? That your idea of a good time?"

"Sorry," Sirius muttered. "I just didn't know you were so easily scared."

"I'm not _easily scared_," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring defiantly. "I just have a lot of people who aren't…well, aren't too fond of me."

"I see," he smiled, flipping his hair back, and offering his hand, with a casual air of flirting. "I'm Sirius by the way."

"You can stop trying to flirt with me, it's not going to work," she looked over him, her deep blue eyes cold. "I didn't get to be part of the team by giving into guys like you." She grabbed the chain around her neck and lifted the charm out from under her shirt, showing off the silver-and-sapphire _M_ pendant. "I'm Mercey, and if you're too slow to see that Malevolence isn't just a cute name we thought up, it's our first initials."

The other girls had come up behind her after they notice she lagged behind, and now took their cue to introduce themselves to prove Malevolence was just their initials.

"I'm Lucy," the curly haired, girl stepped forward first, resting her forearm on Mercey's shoulder. "I'm Mercey's cousin, so, I know a lot more about her than anyone and trust me when I say, this girl has some pretty wicked power, so don't mess with her."

"I'm Vanessa," one of the two blonde girls said, twirling a section of bright, bubble-gum pink hair around her finger, checking him over in her not so subtle way of letting him she liked what she saw.

"Lindsay," the red-haired girl said, looking at him as though daring him to make fun of her clashing hair colors.

"Nikki," the short-haired girl said, trying not to look too bored, she had seen what Mercey could do, and she'd rather not see it again.

"Castella," the last girl smiled, before spacing out again, her green eyes drifting dreamily across the lake.

"You aren't going to start some silly chant now, are you?" Sirius laughed, refusing to be afraid of a bunch of girls.

"_We_ don't do chants or cheers," Mercey sneered. "Well, 'Nessy might, but the closest _I _do is poetry."

"You write poetry?" he perked up slightly; poetic girls usually didn't hold grudges. "Can I hear something?"

Mercey's look didn't soften; instead she just glared more intensely at him. She took a breath before reciting from memory her favorite poem.

"_I love to play_

_Messing with my prey_

_They don't get it_

_For that, they'll pay_

_Mean, quick-tempered_

_When set in right mind_

_Few can set me_

_To show I can be kind_

_I could suck you dry_

_Vampire venom is sweet_

_By my luminous eyes_

_You are fresh meat_"

She continued to glare at him after she finished, as if she was daring him to flinch or react in some way. The other girls watched in anticipation, trying not to smirk.

"Nice," Sirius complemented. "It's really a bit creepy, but I'm guessing that's one of the points you were going for."

"You mean you liked it?" her eyes lit up, widening in surprise for a moment, than quickly fading back, narrowing back into a glare. "You're playing with me again, aren't you?"

"No, really, it's a good poem," He insisted, trying not to notice the rest of the girls look really eager for something to happen. "I better get going though, but if you ever need help, I'm open for it."

Looking disgusted for a moment, Mercey turned a flirty smile on him. She stepped forward, getting very closed to him, she put her hand on his shoulder and rose up on her toes (because of his height) to whisper in his ear, "don't be cute with me, or you'll end up like the rest of the guys who have. And trust me, that's not somewhere you wanna go."

Sirius looked skeptical, raiding his eyebrows curiously, but before he was given the chance to reply, she had pushed past him, the other girls close behind, looking slightly disappointed. Mercey glanced back, after collecting she had collected her things, and slipped her shoes back on. She looked slightly amused and satisfied, as she headed back up to the castle with the rest of the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's she like?" James asked later when they met back in the common room.

"Brr," Sirius elaborated with a shiver.

"Cold, huh?" Remus asked over his book.

"Well, when I came up to her, she knocked me to the ground," he ticked off the events on his fingers, "then she told me off for flirting, she recited a kind of creepy poem.."

"Wow, I never would have pegged her for a poet." James commented.

"Really?" Remus asked, "She's always writing poetry in class, I thought you knew. She's really good too."

"Yeah, well, anyways," Sirius began again, "She threatened me for complementing the poem."

"I would to," James joked.

"Well, maybe if you actually wrote something halfway decent, you'd know the difference between sarcasm and sincerity." Sirius replied, also joking. "So, Mercey isn't really all that nice."

"At least you tried your best. You can't do better than that." Remus said wisely, before returning once more to his book.

"Actually, I haven't." Sirius brightened. "Great idea, Moony! I'm off for round two." He jumped up from his chair by the fire.

"Wait, I'll go with you." James followed suite. "I wanna see you get rejected again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:** okay, as you must know, I own very little of this, only the plot, and Malevolence belong to me at this point, the rest belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I have a thing for the Marauders, and since we really don't know all that much about them, I like to write about them…this is only my first of my Marauders tales. _

_Now, this is only chapter one, so this is setting up all the questions for the rest of the story. What does Malevolence actually do? What's gonna happen to Sirius and Mercey? Where's Lily? What put Peter in the hospital wing? Did she actually mean to spell "Mercey" with an extra "e"? Yadda, yadda, yadda, yeah well, everything will be answered in the chapters to come. So please review, so I know what I have to fix for the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Malevolence & Mercey**_

_Chapter 2: The deal with Mercey_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Mercey and Lucy left the other girls in search of some late night fun. Lucy had her curly hair pulled up and out of the way, she was dead set on some entertainment before she got caught by the caretaker and sent off to bed.

Mercey was the first to spot fun though; in the form of a pair of Ravenclaw boys from their year around the corner from them.

"Shall I be shy or obvious?" she asked her cousin.

"What-" Lucy started, then noticing the boys she grinned in understanding. "Obvious, but not too obvious," she advised.

"How's my hair?"

"Perfect, as always," she played with a few sections like a photographer would to a model; bronze and blue looked stunning as always.

"My make-up" Lucy checked her mascara, her eyes shadow, her lip-gloss. "Perfect."

"Anything in my teeth?" Mercey flashed a smile that would still the heart of any teenage boy. Lucy smiled back and shook her head. "Then here I go."

She turned the corner and strutted up to the boys. Slinking up to one, she put her arm around his shoulder. "Hey baby," she winked.

The boy turned a dull scarlet color. "Hi, Mercey."

"You're in my Transfiguration class, aren't you?" she cast him a flirty gaze, sweeping back her hair.

"Yeah, I think so," his blush deepened as he looked everywhere but at her. If he had coherent thought enough to think on what she was saying he would have known the question was pointless, of course they were in the same Transfiguration class.

"Do you think maybe you could help me practice sometime?" she looked innocently helpless, and hopelessly seductive.

"Erm…" the boy stuttered, his friend staring at her in awe.

"I'll help you!" Sirius came jogging up, a smile on his face.

"Well who asked you to help?" Mercey's arm dropped from the boy's shoulder and he and his friend took off as she glared at Sirius.

"You asked him to help, I was just offering." He said falsely sheepish. "And how come you flirted with him and threw me to the ground?"

"I was just flirting for fun," she continued to glare at him. "I'm not really going to date anyone or anything."

"Will you give me one chance at least?" Sirius asked almost desperately, starting to get a feeling of how James felt when Lily turned him down.

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" James asked Lucy who looked somewhere between bored and amused.

"Sure, if you body holds up long enough," Lucy smirked. "Mercey'll still be here facing him down. I swear that girl could stare down a statue!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy went off with James and they swapped stories, prank ideas, and advice. Mercey allowed Sirius one chance and they went the better part of the night talking as well. Although there were times when they had to be silent and hide while the caretaker passed by, what good would the chance be if it got them both in trouble for being out of bed after hours?

By about midnight, hours after Lucy and James had gone back to their dormitories and gone to sleep Sirius and Mercey found themselves out on the lawn bathed in the glow of a half-moon. Mercey had fallen into an ease with Sirius she never had with anyone our side her group of friends. She was laughing and truly enjoying herself with him. Sirius had fallen into ease as well, something about her had always gotten him a little nervous when she was around. A thing he though he had broken in his second or third year. They lapsed into silence as they passed by the greenhouses, both completely comfortable with each other and fully relaxed.

"So, er, you wanna go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" Sirius asked as they rounded another corner and started to make their way back up to the castle.

Mercey beamed. "That'd be awesome, I'd love to."

"Really?" he looked at her, both shocked and delighted at her answer. "After all, just a few hours ago you hated me."

"I didn't hate you," Mercey giggled, flipping her brown-and-blue hair over her shoulders. "I was just mad you started flirting with me before I got the chance." She looked down at her feet for a second and then looked back up into his eyes. "And I can't really go out with a Marauder, the girls would go haywire. Say I was betraying them or something."

"They would think you sold out," he grinned, as the reached the castle doors and paused a moment. "So typical, girls just can't seem to do anything unless all their friends approve."

"Sure," she disregarded the sexism in his comment as a joke. "Nikki, Lin, and Nessy'll think I kicked your ass or something when Lucy comes back alone. Cassi's to psycho-smart to even think I didn't like you and luck little Lucy will have picked up on it, if not already. Your friend, James, probably already had his ear talked off with her whole analysis. Lucy's just that kind of girl, and it doesn't help that she's known me since we were born."

"Yeah, my little brother and I use to be close like that." He sighed and ruffled his hair a little, leaning against the doors.

"You have a little brother?" she pushed open one of the big oak doors and peered through it cautiously.

"Just one," he followed her inside, as they begun to walk through the empty corridors together and back up to their separate towers. "What about you, any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters, four bothers," she rolled her eyes. "Myranda's the oldest, twenty-three. Then Mikail and Mitchale are eighteen, _twins_. Maryon's ten, she starts school next year. Markus is eight and then Mathew is five. I have two nephews, too, Allan and Alex."

"That's quite a full house!" he laughed quietly.

"Not really, actually," she shrugged. "Myranda lives in _tours, France _with her husband and sons. She works as a foreign relations officer for the Ministry. Mikail and Mitchale live near their job because they work funny hours. They actually are looking for new ones."

"So your sister lives in France?" he asked, she nodded. "Does she speak French then?"

"Oh, yeah, half the time she just works it into whatever she's talking about, which most of the times is about her _important job at the Ministry, _and then she translates it." She growled, annoyed at her sister even when she wasn't there. "We all had to learn French though, so we could visit her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercey settled into her four poster bed, grinning contently as she fell asleep.

She had odd dreams throughout the night. In each one she wore and elegant powder blue floor-length gown of embroidered silk, which was odd enough in itself, since everyone who knew her knew she hardly ever wore a skirt or a dress. When she did, it was always under extreme protest. She had even talked to the headmaster about the uniforms, asking if she could be allowed to wear pants instead of a skirt.

But it wasn't the strangest part of the dream. Every time she would descend a frosted glass staircase with flawless grace. She would reach the bottom and be escorted out onto a flourished ballroom floor. There was always a faceless and flawlessly handsome young man to dance with her. His black hair fell into his eyes in a familiar way but she couldn't recognize him. His eyes were there when she wasn't looking but as soon as she turned to see they hazed into his then unrecognizable face.

Countless times she woke up with a dreamy smiled on her face, the hazy outline of her mysterious dream escort would be standing next to her bed with his hand out to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius struggled to keep his mind on his classes the next day, his mind drifting to the brilliant brunette, who just happened to be sitting in front of him in a lot of his classes, giggling and writing notes to her friend. How had he not noticed they shared all these classes before?

Vanessa was the first to take notice. She whispered to Castella. Cassi giggled amused her friend hadn't figured out everything already. Lucy grinned as leaned back to tell them hush while Lindsey smirked and told the news to Nicole who sat on the far end of the line in front. And in few moments it seemed all of Malevolence knew that Mercey had been out flirting with Sirius. Vanessa and Cassi were already making bets on how long it would take before they broke up over some annoying habit they had. Lindsey and Nicole were making plans for what would be a way to merge both of their groups together. Lucy was stuck trying to convince Mercey it wasn't _that _bad.

James and Remus exchanged looks of approval about Sirius's new girl, while Peter tried to understand what was going on. Not only had he been in the hospital Wing while all of the bickering went on but neither James nor Remus would tell him but Sirius was still trying to understand the results.

Peter had been in the Hospital Wing for the past two days as a result of tripping over himself. Unfortunately for him, Severus Snape had fired a nasty curse that James, and Peter had just happened to fall into the line of time. Before he knew what had happened, his face and arms had broken out in painful blisters that refused to pop. It took a while for the matron to find out what exactly he had been hit with and the rest of the time to cure the blisters. And yet again, for lack of better proof, Snape escaped without punishment.

Suddenly, Vanessa leaned back, smirking as she handed a note to Sirius. Mercey still faced forward, pretending to be paying attention to the professor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **__Okay, okay, that was cheesy, I know, but Mercey's a very complicated character to write. She's very different from the rest of my characters, all of Malevolence is actually. Either way though, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to type this chapter, I've had this notebook sitting in my room for such a long time I almost couldn't find it again. And since I'm trying to step away from my Twins a bit, I figure I might as well type out something that has nothing to do with vampires. So why not dive back into my other obsessive world. God, I missed these people, this story is so entertaining I forgot how much I loved it!_

_Again, I'm sorry it took me so long, I hope this was worth the wait for you!_


End file.
